scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Dizzbark
Dizzbark is an enemy that appears in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. They appear to be the stronger relative of Craztump, and Gregory & co. will encounter this enemy on their travels through Meadow's End. Like Craztump, they are not spotted outside of battle, but if Gregory & co. encounters another enemy, Dizzbark will most likely appear in the battle. Physical Appearance Dizzbark has the same appearance as their weaker relative, with only some changes/differences. Dizzbark appears as a yellow colored stump with orange, swirly eyes, a more human shaped nose, and a triangle-half shaped mark on his forehead. Origin of Name Dizzbark's name is a portmanteau of the words "dizzy", as in its swirly eyes, and "bark", a part of a tree. Development Gregory based Dizzbark off a unused Stumpet enemy named Lumbler, which was a blue palette that was actually deemed the worst palette ever. However, in Gregory's opinion, color palettes don't matter. Attacks Dizzbark mainly attacks Gregory & co. the same way Craztump does. In addition, Dizzbark performs more special moves than what its weaker relative. Such moves are Sleeping Powder, Bum Rush, Tremor, Coconut Bomb, Leaf Bomb, and Sunny-D. Sleeping Powder is a status effect move that various enemies, mostly plant enemies can perform. It creates a powder filled with sleep effects in it, puting the opposite members to sleep. Bum Rush is a very powerful life-risking move. Only strong (heavyweight) enemies can perform this attack. They will ram the foe into a wall at high speed. Upon this attack, the user takes recoil depending on how much damage the foe takes. Tremor is a stronger move of Aftershock, which damages every member in battle except the user. Coconut Bomb is a strong move only known by certain enemies, which they drop coconuts filled with explosives in them to deal damage. Leaf Bomb is a move that certain enemies can perform. They create an energy-filled leaf, then fire it at the foe to blow up on contact. It may also cause the Confused status. Sunny-D is a staus effect move, which only works when the weather is sunny. Its effect can boost the user's Special Attack by two levels. Dizzbark is considered to be just as dangerous as Craztump, as they both are labeled as "powerful". Like its relative, Dizzbark will prevent Gregory & co. from leaving the battle because of its special ability called "Root Stem". He is also more on the offense, mostly because of his Attack, and hard on his Defense. However, he lags in Speed, which gives Gregory & co. the upper hand. Unlike his relative, Craztump, he is weak only against ice attacks, but strong against the same things as before. Using Ice and Icelia's special ice attacks can be best to defeat this enemy. At the Challenge Tower, a green relative of Dizzbark and Craztump is named Lumbwicked. He appears to be the strongest one out of the Stump family. There are differences on Lumbwicked, such as mention before, his green color, yellow scars through his blue swirly eyes, and a wicked smile mark (or tattoo) on his forehead. Trivia *Dizzbark's Mind Thought comes from an old saying "My bite is worse than my bark" (actually goes "My bark is worse than my bite"). The phrase is added with "tree" for its complex type to Dizzbark's own appearance. *Dizzbark is also fought at the Challenge Tower, just like every other enemy in the game. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Plant Creatures Category:Stump Creatures Category:Enemies in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Category:Challenge Tower Enemies